Samus And The Hive
by CrudeLewdDude
Summary: After being hired by the shady Weyalnd Yutani Corp Samus Aran is sent to investigate a space station which has gone radio silent for several weeks. Little does she know what awaits her on board will forever change her. NSFW/Smut, corruption.


Mist spewed from the lone hypersleep chamber as the lid of the capsule lifted, settling on the floor as a shallow fog before dissipating. The colour returned to Samus Aran's skin, brightening it from a ghostly pale to a fair white. Letting out a low groan, her eyelids fluttered as she regained consciousness.

She sat up from the pod and stretched her arms above her head, then in one swift motion swept her legs over the side of the pod and lowered her feet to the cold metallic floor. Once up; Samus made her way over to a panel on the wall of the chamber and began typing her fingers on the hard light keypad.

Samus was Hired by a Human tech and research company known as The Weyland Yutani Corporation for an investigation. About one Earth standard month ago a Weyland Yutani Research Station in the Andromidas System code name: Astronomer, went dark. At first this wasn't cause for concern as the Station orbited the gas giant designated: Zillron 16GL, which had been known for its incredibly powerful electromagnetic storms blocking communications in the past.

However the longest blackout recorded was two Earth standard weeks. So the company decided an investigation and possible evacuation of all priority staff; of which Samus had a list, was necessary. She wondered why the company would hire a bounty hunter for what seems to be an extended power outage. She never did get a straight answer out of her employers, they danced around the question with the standard executive talk.

"We're simply taking every precaution, following protocol and all that. We can comfortably assume that this is nothing more than a overlonged communications blackout. However we are aware of some reports of pirates near the system and we can't afford to lose the assets onboard the station. Worst case scenario we could be dealing with a hostage situation or a breach in quarantine of hazardous Extraterrestrial Materials. But as we said these are worst cases."

Samus believed the latter option to be the more likely as if pirates had overrun the station and took its occupants hostage. The pirates would have already made contact with Weyland Yutani in order to work out a ransom.

Finally the monitor in front of her lit up with the information she sought. Onscreen revealed her current time and arrival time to the station with a small camera feed in the top left corner. The feed revealed the Station as a small blip ahead of her almost completely washed out by the bright orange glow of the gas giant behind it.

With a few quick taps on the keypad Samus shutdown the console and closed the panel back into the wall. She then turned and walked towards the far right of the room where a small metallic shower stood embedded in the wall. She entered the shower, closing the curved cylindrical glass door behind her, and turned the tap.

Out from the showerhead above her spewed a downpour of water. Beginning ice cold, the trickling water caused Samus to instinctively shiver before finally relaxing as the water quickly heated up. She faced up to the descending water letting the warm liquid pour down her face and curved frame. It washed away the thin film of dried cryo fluid which clung to her body, swirling in a myriad of oily colours before disappearing down the drain on the floor. Once the leftover cryo fluid had been washed away She reached for a small blue soap dispenser on the left side of the tap. Pumping it twice dispensed a small foamy white swirl into her opposing hand.

The soap was then placed on the top of her head and then massaged into her scalp by her slender fingers. Coaming her soapy fingers through each strand of her long golden blonde hair, The sweet scent of exotic fruits filled her nostrils as soapy foam coated most of her head and slowly slid down her wet body before splattering onto the shower floor.

her hands wandered from her hair down, spreading the remaining soapy foam across every part of her glistening body. The warm steaming water continued to pelt Samus as she continued to coat herself in soap. The water washing it all away before the soap could slide down her body to the tile floor. In the end it was whisked away down the drain, almost as if it had never even been there.

It was then Samus's hands stopped as they reached below her waist. Brushing ever so softly against her entrance it sent a shiver up her spine.

It had been so long since she had a little fun with herself, even longer since she had a partner. Long voyages like this were always so lonely.

She had let these urges build up inside her for too long. Finding the time to rest and relieve herself had become so rare. Taking mission after mission, job after job. And although she still felt a little groggy from hypersleep she could hardly pass up the chance.

Biting down on her lower lip with a faint smirk Samus continued to feel around. Her left hand slowly climbed its way back up her stomach to cup her voluptuous breast. While her other slithered around to her crotch.

Her back collided with the wall of the shower as she began to rub. The faintest moan leaping from her mouth while she massaged her tender flesh.

It wasn't long before Samus could hardly take any more of her own teasing. Her speed increased before finally one finger slipped inside. Her breath hitched as a yelp left her lips with the weight of a whisper drowned out by the showers constant downpour.

Her grip on her breast tightened for a moment before slowly returning to playing with its fatty flesh. Her finger dug its way deep inside before pulling out. Just as her fingertip left it was joined by its adjacent finger before both were Jammed back inside.

From there Samus didn't even bother to start slow as her wrist shot up and down like a machine gun. Moaning loudly as she neared the edge, Samus tilt her head back bouncing off the wall behind her.

As the last of her resolve waverd she finally came. Her fingers kept their speed as she squirted across the shower just missing the opposing wall. Samus felt shivers run up her spine as pleasure enveloped her. Her legs; shaking from the excitement gave way and she slumped to the floor.

Her whole body bounced upon impact, head hung low as streams of water pelted her face. Removing her hand from her crotch Samus brought her slimy fingers into her mouth. Sucking them down to the knuckle Samus licked and drank in her sour excess before letting her arms fall to her side.

She sat there for a moment, panting like a dog as the water washed everything away. Once she was able to stand; Samus reached again for the tap and switched the water off leaving her standing in a small puddle. Her steaming body stood motionless. The last few droplets of water slid down her curves and joined the puddle she stood in. She reached for her slick golden hair. Pulling it back into a ponytail before ringing it out causing a small amount of water to splash against the floor.

Finally Samus reached for a red button on the far side of the Shower, upon pressing it the button changed to green and beeped before hot air blew from various vents on all faces of the shower.

Her hair lifted as the last of the water droplets either flew off her body or evaporated. After a full minute a second beep went off and the flow of air slowly dissipated.

Once dry Samus reopened the Shower door and headed for a locker next to it. Typing a quick four digit code into the keypad, the locker slid open and out came a clothing rack on which was her blue zero suit.

She reached for the neck of the suit and stretched it wide enough to climb inside. Once she put her first step inside in one swift motion she was completely within the suit and it enveloped her frame forming a skin tight seal over her body.

She then grabbed a small black band off the top shelf of the locker along with her gravlock boots and holster for her paralyzer. She reached behind her head again for her hair. grabbing at the base of her head she pulled the rest of it away and tied it into a long golden ponytail. Tapping the end of the clothing rack caused it to retract back into the locker, and after a quick tap on the keypad the locker sealed shut once again.

Although she hadn't spoken a word yet; aside from her previous wailing she could hardly say the interior of her gunship was quiet. From the clank of her gravlocks against the metallic floor of the gunships hallway. To the hums of the interstellar engines and the flow of recycled air from the vents. It all provided apt ambience as to not go completely insane. Occasionally she would play some of her favorite music through the ship's intercom if she felt extremely lonely, but those times were few and far between nowadays.

The hallway ended in a sliver bulkhead tinted a pale blue from the ships lights with a small glass window to the cockpit beyond it. The door hissed and slid open apon Samus's arrival and she entered the gunships cockpit.

In front of her sat a padded chair which was bolted to the ground. On either arm rests of the chair were a flight stick and a small panel of buttons used to control the Gunships weapon systems and communications. Ahead of the Seat was an arched control panel filled with various monitors, buttons, and switches which periodically bleeped and blooped. Finally ahead of it all was a large curved windshield revealing the space beyond it, and staring head in the dead center of the glass was the Astronomer; now in full silhouette due to the orange glow of Zillron 16.

Samus sat in her chair and disabled the autopilot. Now with full control she ignited the engines and zoomed towards the station three times her previous speed. The station loomed over Samus's gunship, casting a shadow of darkness as it became closer and closer.

Once within range she tapped on the control panel on her right and raised comms with the station.

"Weyland Yutani research station: Astronomer. this is Galactic federation bounty hunter Samus Aran; I'm here on behalf of Weyland Yutani to investigate your recent communications blackout. what's the situation? Over."

Samus sat in wait for a reply, however all she received was static. After a short time she asked again

"I repeat; Weyland Yutani research station: Astronomer. this is Galactic federation bounty hunter Samus Aran; I'm here on behalf of Weyland Yutani to investigate your recent communications blackout. What's the situation? are your comms systems completely offline? Over."

Again she got the same result.

"Astronomer, please respond, over."

After a long silence Samus noticed something in the corner of her eye, tilting her head to the left she looked towards a drydock on the left side of the station. The blast door began to lift up slowly revealing the interior of the station behind a blue energy field.

Well someone must have heard me she thought to herself as she tilted the flight sticks to the left.

The gunship swung down towards the open drydock. Samus squinted her eyes as the blue glow of the energy field nearly blinded her and bathed the cockpit of the gunship in a pale blue. Once the gunship passed through the field her eyes refocused and the force of artificial gravity was added to the exterior of her ship.

The gunship extended its gravlocks and magnetised itself to the floor of the drydock; the clanking of metal on metal echoing throughout. The engines faded out, only interior systems remained online. Once the gunship had landed Samus looked around the drydock from behind the windshield. Although the blue fields light was blindingly bright, in contrast the interior of the drydock was shrouded in darkness. The whole area looked to be in disrepair; a handful of wall panels had fallen to the floor revealing the stations innards, several frayed wires jutted out some occasionally sparking, burns from energy weapons could even be seen scaling up a wall.

Samus's level of concern rose, something was definitely wrong. She reached forward and tapped a section of the curved panel in front of her and in response a hatch on the roof of the cockpit behind her hissed and slid open. Out decened her Red and Gold Power armour.

She rose from her seat and stood to face the armour, her face reflecting in the yellow visor of her helmet. She then reached for various parts of her armour, detaching them from the stand and clamping them to her under suit. Lastly she lowered her helmet on her head, the pressurised air inside hissed as the helm clamped to the rest of her armor. Once the full suit was connected as if on instinct its interior systems came online. Her energy shields hummed to life as her helmets heads up display blinked online giving Samus a radar, power meter, and weapons systems diagnostic.

The ramp of the gunship then descended and Samus walked out, her armoured boots clunking heavily against the drydocks metallic floor. With a flick of her wrist her arm cannon primed producing a faint high pitched hum.

Gazing to the top left of her visor hud to see her suits motion tracker. The green blip in the center representing her produced a ripple effect across the radar to detect moving objects, of which none were detected.

She was alone, at least in the immediate vicinity. but Samus knew there was something else onboard, if not the crew then whatever caused all this.

Then came the sound of machinery from behind her gunship. Samus jumped into a roll with incredible speed, she landed in a kneeled stance as she aimed her arm cannon to where the noise was coming from. The blue beam charged in the barrel of the arm cannon as her eyes examined the room for a target. Only for the lowering blast door to be revealed as the source of the noise. Samus rolled her eyes under her helmet as she rose to her feet and lowered her canon.

She was on edge.

Maybe it was being in an unfamiliar location, or maybe it was the fact she couldn't recognize anything to allude to what was responsible for this, meaning this was something she had never faced before.

Samus shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. Even if this was a new enemy, she had been in much worse situations than this. All she had to do was complete her mission. The fact that the dry dock was opened for her proves someone wants her here. However it closing behind her also means they didn't want her to leave. Pulling up the list of priority targets on her hud, she scanned through; reminding her their names.

She then continued to observe her surroundings. The station seemed to be running off its emergency power as oxygen rich air was still flowing into the room. There was a door on the right side of the drydock. The door was an automatic however it remained shut. Glancing to the wall next to the door Samus saw the doors control panel had been smashed, hanging from the wall by a couple wires.

Above her was a large windowpane, beyond it was nothing but darkness but she assumed that must be the drydocks control center. Whoever let her in must have been up there. Then as if this thought prompt it; Samus saw a dark shape dash past the window and disappeared back into the shadows.

Her eyes widened in shock, someone was up there.

Turning back to the door she slid her left hand into the crease between the door and the wall and attempted to force it open. Propping her leg against the wall she yanked at the door with all her might, unfortunately it didn't budge. She needed to find another way up to that room.

Walking over to the energy burns she has seen earlier she noticed a hole which seemingly had been melted into the wall. The edges of the hole had been liquified by some sort of acid. Gazing down the hole; her helmet coating everything in a neon green of its night vision. The hole was several feet deep digging through the guts of the station and ending in a nearby ventilation shaft.

With the door inoperable Samus had little choice on how to get out of the drydock. Hunching inside trying to avoid the liquid metal remains of the wall Samus gingerly crawled through the hole. She knew her energy shields would defend her armour from the acidic waste, however seeing the damage it did to the wall she didn't want to sit in it for very long.As she entered the vent she could see it had gone in two seperate directions. The one in front of Samus headed straight ahead before reaching a T-section. The other was on Samus's right and headed straight up. Assuming the vent on the right lead to the control center above she decided to head up.

The vent was snug on her power armour, not small enough to force her to use her amours morph ball function to get through it. But there certainly wasn't enough room to turn around in the case she was attacked from behind. The thought unnerved her slightly, making the slow climb up the vent shaft feel longer than it actually was.

Finally reaching the top of the shaft she punched the vent grate clear off the wall and kicked off the vent shafts wall launching her into the room with a roll. The quiet and stealthy approach had been clearly forgotten.

Once inside her frustration grew more as she noticed the room was empty. She quickly got to her feet and began searching for any sign of where the person she was looking for had gone. Unfortunately no matter how much she searched it was to no avail for the trail died here.

At least that's what she thought at first. she knew whoever let her in was up here and if there was no sign of them leaving the area, they must still be here. That was when she heard a faint dripping. Like one of the droplets of water falling from her naked body to the wet metallic floor of the shower she took before. A faint yet consistent drip could be heard.

Her eyes darted around the room for the source of the dripping until finally she saw it. Looking ahead of her she saw a light green liquid drip slowly from the roof of the hallway ahead. The drips collided with the floor and slowly began to burn a tiny hole the size of a pinprick. Each drip digging deeper into the floor, hissing as it reacted with the floor.

Glancing up to the liquids place of origin, Samus saw a hatch leading to a crawl space or perhaps another another vent. Slowly she stepped towards the liquid then stopping suddenly at the sound of an exhale of breath and a small cloud of black smoke. The dark smoke floated down from the vent for a moment before dissipating into the air.

With lightning fast reflexes Samus stopped where she stood and pointed her arm cannon towards the hatch, something was up there. Now she was closer she could hear it breathing.

Deep and slow inhales and exhales coinciding with the black smoke puffing out of the hatch. With her cannon trained on the hatch she slowly and as quietly as she could walked forwards. This was something she had never encountered before so she waited before blasting it, she had no idea how this was gonna go down. That thought brought the smallest amount of terror into her mind.

she was now meer feet away from the entrance of the hatch, still unable to see what was inside. Then the breathing hitched and stopped, silence filled the hallway. The stress was getting to Samus, her cannon arm was shaking and a single bead of sweat rolled down her temple.

Something moved in the vent creating a horrifying sound of metal being crushed underfoot breaking the silence. Samus instinctively shot the hatch, firing a blast of glowing blue plasma and burning a black mark on the ceiling above. She missed.

A black shape fell from the ceiling with an ungodly shriek. Samus stumbled back, repositioning her now steady arm cannon towards the shape and charged up a second blast.

the black shape rose from its previous state of being slumped on the floor, its long digitigrade legs raising its height past Samus by nearly two feet. The beast was jet black with hints of dark green seeping from underneath its glistening exoskeleton. Its skeletal tail seemed to be just as long as the creatures body and ended in a dagger tip. Four cylindrical spines jutted from its back almost resembling small organic smoke stacks. Its arms were long and gangly yet had a solid amount of muscle built up. It's hands ended in four fingers, one resembling a thumb; each tipped with a sharp knife like claw.

But it was the creatures head was what was truly alien. A smooth elongated dome, phallic in appearance stretched all the way to the middle of the creatures back. It's face was seemingly eyeless, it's only defining feature being its slobbering maw. Sharp metallic looking teeth were fully exposed as bright green fluid seeped between them.

Samus was taken aback by the creature as she had never seen anything like it. The closest she could relate it to was her nemesis Ridley. But this creature seemed much more animalistic, and far deadlier.

The eight foot creature turned to fully face Samus before letting out another screech and swatting its arms towards her. Samus dodged one while the other scratched against her shoulder. The creature continued its advance repeatedly trying to scratch and grab ahold of her. Samus kept dodging attacks unable to block them all, as her shields began to whittle away. She kept trying to get out of the creatures reach so she could fire her cannon but the onslaught of bladed talons were too fast for her.

Acting quickly Samus gave up on blocking each strike and decided to roll underneath the creatures legs. Diving at her first chance she made it through and out of the reach of the creature. However, before she could rise to her feet the creatures tail whipped around and smacked her back to the ground.

Rolling back again, this time raising her arm to block a second attack from the tail. As expected the tail came back around, this time attempting to stab its dagger tip into Samus's arm. The tip reflected off Samus's gauntlet giving her the opening to fire at the creatures back. Samus unloaded a volley of plasma shots into the creature, melting its exoskeleton back revealing its sickly green insides.

The creature shrieked in pain as it whirled around to face Samus only to be repeatedly hit by more plasma fire. The melted remains of the creature slowly crumpled to the floor in a puddle of its own acidic blood. The creature let out one final faint cry as its bloody remains sunk into the floor.

Samus lowered her cannon and recoiled in disgust at the crumpled remains, whatever this creature was, she already hated it. Against her own wishes she knelt closer to the remains to examine what she could before it disappeared beneath the floor. Its arms having opposable thumbs would suggest that this was whoever operated the doors, yet its behaviour suggested it didn't have the brain capacity to operate such technology. It was clearly a carnivore so she began to believe this creature had eaten the previous operator yet its stomach was empty. In fact it looked like it hadn't eaten anything for days.

Everything about this creature was a mystery. Samus didn't have time to figure it out now as the quick break of silence came to an end by the sounds of distant shrieks.

There were more of them. But her mission was still a go.

Evacuate the survivors.

Rising to her feet Samus readyed her arm cannon and continued down the hall.

The hallway's aesthetics resembled the drydock; scratched paint, dented or removed wall panels, skortched by plasma fire and acidic burns, all signs of brutal combat. However one thing was missing; fallen remains. Corpses, blood, bones; none of which Samus could see.

She assumed these Xenos had somehow invaded the station and began to attack the crew. But if this was the case where were the remains. Even if the corpses were eaten or destroyed by the Xenos she would still find some sort of evidence. A drop of blood or a strand of hair. It appeared like every piece of organic matter had been removed.

As unsettling as that sounded Samus had to press forward. Even if a single person onboard had survived this long it was her duty to get them out of here. Or at the very least she could not allow the Xenos to escape the station and spread.

Reaching the end of the hall Samus stood on a balcony overlooking what appeared to be the stations rec room. About ten feet below her sat a large round table with eight cushioned metal chairs circled around it. To the left of that was a pool table, its cues strewn about the table rather than stacked in the rack next to it. One of the cues was broken in half and lay on the floor.

On the other side of the room was a small kitchen. There sat a large chrome refrigerator next to a countertop stove. The rest of the countertop was in a U shape, various cooking utensils and pans lay completely untouched as if they had been left behind.

Descending down from the balcony by a small flight of stairs she entered the rec room, her eyes darting between what was ahead of her and her hud's motion tracker. Her suits power level had dropped to 70% after her battle with the Xeno but was quickly back to full strength.

Once in the center of the room Samus noticed a red couch which was hidden underneath the balcony. Her attention was drawn immediately to a small bone partially underneath the front of the couch.

As she approached it she realized that the object was no bone, or at least no bone she had ever seen. The object was long and slender while curved in an arch, it was segmented, smooth cylindrical segments held together by a soft malleable inner. The last segment ended in a sharp point reminiscent to the tail of the Xeno, Samus froze upon this realization. She glanced back at her motion tracker but she didn't need it to see the creature wasn't moving. Slowly raising her arm cannon she approached the couch. Surprisingly the creature remained motionless even once Samus reached arms length of the couch.

Slowly gripping the backrest of the couch, Samus lowered her cannon to face where the Xeno laid below and with one swift motion she threw the couch off and across the room while charging her cannon for a direct blast.

The creature was already dead. It looked similar and yet completely different to the bigger Xeno, they were definitely related but rather than a dark humanoid; this creature was a cream coloured arachnid.

Lying on its back exposing a rather disgusting maw which eight boney legs had folded in on. It's long tail laid in an s shape and like the bigger Xeno; was just as long as the Creatures body.

Keeping her cannon trained on the corpse Samus kicked it to make sure it was dead. To her relief the petrified remains cracked and crumbled upon impact with her armoured boot.

Then with a blood curdling screech Samus was smacked in the back and knocked to the floor; her armour sparking against the metallic plates.

"The one moment I took my damn eyes off the motion tracker." Samus cursed to herself before getting to her knees. However, before she could look up to her assailant a second smack came from her side as a second Xeno charged over her. Samus lay on her back just seeing a black blur pass overtop her; its legs stomping her chest as it charged.

If it weren't for her armour she would have had her breath knocked out of her along with her lunch. Rolling on her side and quickly entering a low stance her eyes scanned the room. She knew she could look at her motion tracker to see her attackers but she couldn't afford to be blind sighted by the Xenos again even for a second.

Her eyes finally landed on her target, a large Xeno; practically identical to the one she faced before, standing atop the kitchen counter. The Xeno let out a second screech, craning its head to the ceiling as it did so. As if in unison with the beast's roar; out from the shadows emerged two more Xenos.

Both descended from the walls like spiders and soon stood on either side of the first. They were all in a standoff now, Samus watching their every move. Even though she kept her eyes on the Xenos the three beeps from her motiontraker told her these were the only attackers, although that was hardly a comforting thought.

She had seen first hand what one of these creatures were capable of, even in a confined space. She had to be smart to survive. The three Xenos stood before Samus for what was an uncomfortable amount of time.

What were they waiting for? she thought. Even without eyes she felt like they were staring at her, examining her. The middle Xeno tilted its head and cooed softly. Samus was taken aback by this action, this sounded nothing like any sound she had heard these creatures make.

Fear overtook her curiosity as she fired at the three. The Xenos scattered as the ball of glowing blue plasma blew past them and scorched the wall behind them. Two Xenos scaled the walls again and crawled across the ceiling while the other disappeared into the darkness. Samus broke into a sprint into the center of the room to keep the Xenos within firing range. With her vision trained on the ceiling Samus watched the two Xenos scatter across it, one disappearing into a vent while the other reached the opposing side of the room.

Samus fired again at the Xeno hitting it directly in its back; causing the creature to shriek in pain and fall to the floor. Landing on its hands and feet it charged Samus on all fours, a trail of black smoke floated from the plasma burn on its back. Samus heard a second beep on her Motion tracker and ducked beneath the charging Xeno, glancing to her left, she saw the second Xeno burst from the darkness.

Before the first Xeno passed her; Samus grabbed hold of the creatures tail and spun, flailing the mid air Xeno into her second attacker knocking both into the center table.

The two Xenos intertwined and slid across the table before disappearing off its edge. Samus fired repeatedly at the table, burning straight through it to hit the Xenos behind. Suddenly the third beast fell from the ceiling latching itself onto Samus's back.

Samus stumbled and attempted to shake off the Beast. The Xenos legs locked around her waist as its arms and tail began to stab and slash at her armour. Samus pushed off with her legs sending her and the Xeno towards the wall. The Xeno collided with the wall with the force of a freight train; shattering its exoskeleton and crushing its spines but refusing to let go.

Samus lifted her arm cannon behind her and began to fire blindly into the creature. She heard the Xeno releasing beastial screams as the plasma burned its skin releasing its acidic blood all over her back hissing as it burned through her shields. However the Xeno was in a deathgrip and refused to let go, even as its body burned away it never relented.

Ahead of her she heard another shriek as the one of the Xenos from behind the table lifted the smoking corpse of its comrade off itself before charging again at Samus.

Samus was trapped, bracing for the impact of the second Xeno which hit her like a truck. The Xeno grabbed her arm cannon with one arm and forced it against the wall while the other slammed into her chest. The Xeno behind Samus let out a final scream as it was crushed against the wall.

Samus could barely move, her legs kicking wildly while her free arm scratched and punched the Xeno. The Xeno switched out the arm it pinned her with one of its legs and with its now free hand the beast gripped Samus's arm.

Samus's hud began to flash red as her power level went critical. The acid on her back had burned through her shields and began to eat into her armor.

The Xeno let out a second shriek similar to the one it made when the other Xenos emerged. It was calling for the rest.

The creature's hands clenched around Samus's gauntlets causing the metal to buckle and in one swift motion it tore them off; flinging their crumpled remains into the darkness and revealing Samus's blue Zero suit forearms underneath.

The Xeno then Slammed her chest with its leg with ungodly strength, crushing Samus's armored torso and sent her through the wall.

Samus slammed onto her back sliding across the metallic floor of the next room. Her helmets hud fizzled and beeped incessantly as seemingly everything went wrong.

"Get. Up." she groaned through her clenched teeth. The taste of copper blood beginning to become more prominent in her mouth.

"Get... Up..." she repeated, however she did not move, weather it was her broken armour seizing or if she simply felt too weak to move, all Samus did was lay there. The crude smell of her melting armour filled her nostrils as her helmets air filters shut off.

Her hud fizzed in and out of blackness as its operating systems began to shut down. The last thing Samus saw was the victorious Xeno climb through the wall she came from, and her motion tracker beeping repeatedly in quick succession as multiple red blips began to come closer and closer to her.

Then as the last motors and computer systems of her armor shut down, her helmets vision fizzed to black. The only thing she could do was listen to the ambience of the room and the clicking of claws against the metal floor grow closer and closer towards her.

And with that she blacked out.

* * *

To Samus's surprise she wasn't dead; but instead was being taken somewhere. Her unconscious body was slack as two Xenos carried Samus by her biceps leaving the rest of her body to drag against the floor. Her vision focused from the blurred darkness of her knockout. Her head bobbed with the sway of her Xeno captures which did nothing to help her aching head.

Once her vision had steadied itself she realized the floor she stared down to wasnt the stations floor she was used to. The floor was organic and covered in ridges , resembling the exoskeleton of the Xenos. Slowly turning her head, Samus could see the Legs of at least three xenos on either side of her; Two of which were carrying her by her arms. One she recognised to be the Xeno who bested her; strode ahead of the group, her broken helmet held in one of its hands.

The rest of her armour had been completely removed, a feat she believed to be impossible for any being other than herself due to its genetic lock. But the memory of the Xeno effortlessly tearing her gauntlets away, exposing her zero suit forearms underneath was something she couldn't dispute.

With her armour gone the only thing covering her was her Zero suit. The suit had taken some damage. Holes had been burned in the back by the Xenos acid blood, and her holster containing her Paralyser had been removed.

She was defenseless.

The Xenos knew she was awake, the two carrying her turning their heads downward to face Samus as she looked around the area. However, aside from a few hisses as the creatures communicated with each other; they practically ignored her and continued to march.

Samus wanted to run; she wanted to break free from her captures and run. Even if she didn't know where to go or where she even was her only thought was to leave. Unfortunately, aside from a few weakened grunts and groans Samus didn't have the strength to break free from the Xenos iron grip.

Her legs struggled to grip the floor and anchor herself but the organic floor offered little purchase as she rolled over each slimy ridge. All Samus could do was turn her head to examine this truly alien location.

The same material that coated the floor climbed up the walls and even wrapped around forming a ceiling of the substance. She could only tell that she was still within the station by passing some spaces in the walls or ceiling revealing the metallic structure underneath.

The structure appeared to have overgrown this area of the station forming what she assumed to be the home of the Xenos.

The passageway descended into the underbelly of the station forcing Samus to go face first into a thick pale green fog which hung a foot above the floor. She began to feel woozy and delirious as she forcefully inhaled the vapors into her lungs. She tried to force herself to cough the fumes back up. However the fog flowed so smoothly it was impossible for her body to expel it. Her brain felt like it was swimming through a thick soup, as the group drug her deeper and deeper into the wiending passageway.

Her only stable thought was that even if she did get away she would never remember the way she came in. Her mind too adrift to remember every coiling twist, turn, climb, and descent. Eventually the passageway came to and end as the group entered a massive chamber.

Samus could hear the chittering of other Xenos conversing, along with the clicking of talons and claws descending the chambers walls.

Despite her head feeling incredibly heavy, Samus craned her head back up to view the new area she had been taken to. The chamber was massive, by its size she assumed this to be what was once the generator room of the station; although it was impossible to tell now due to the alien overgrowth. Pillars of the organic material had sprouted like trees from the thick fog. Scaling up into the darkness above them. She could see the entrances to more passageways leading off in every direction, she was in the heart of the structure.

However what drew her attention the most was the chambers occupancy. At first almost impossible to see but once they emerged from the shadows, her breath hitched as an unrelenting wave of fear came over her.

Samus saw nearly a dozen Xenos above her, scaling down the organic walls of the chamber to surround her and her captures. Acidic drool leaked from the beasts gaping maws as they watched her be dragged.

Samus began to panic, her eyes wide, she thrashed in the Xenos grip with every ounce of strength she had left. The Xenos grips tightened, continuing their relentless march.

I'm going to die, she thought. The Xenos she fought we're the hunters and she was the prey. Now she was being taken back to there home, the trophy to feed their colony.

Samus resisted as hard as she could. Kicking and screaming like a child being taken to her room.

The Xenos stopped, still paying her no attention the group halted before a massive shape. Samus couldn't make out what the shape was as the lead Xeno still stood in her way.

All she knew was that it was big. The lead Xeno screeched as it raised Samus's battered helmet before the shape.

A second screech; far louder bellowed throughout the chamber in response. The Xenos bowed their heads to the shape. The two restraining Samus lifted her to her knees and released her as the group dispersed into the crowd.

Immediately Samus tried to get to her feet but did little more than stumble, the Fog still affecting her.

The last Xeno to leave was the leader giving Samus a full view of the massive shape the Xenos worshiped.

It was a massive Xeno, suspended to to the walls around it by imbedded limbs. It's head; nearly the size of one of the other Xenos, diverged from its cylindrical shape and formed an armour plated frill with jagged edges. It sat atop a large green serpentine mass which stretched off into the darkness. This creature was the alpha; the Queen

On opposing sides of the queen stood three Xenos which looked similar to the queen in appearance yet much smaller, although still towering over the regular Xenos.

The Queen loomed over Samus, who did nothing but stare back. Samus did well to hide her terror even in her intoxicated state, but she knew it didn't matter.

This was to be the end of her. Was she to be sacrificed to the Queen? Was she a trophy to be dismembered and hung on their putrid walls? Why was she here? Why hadn't she been killed?

Finally the beast broke eye contact with Samus, shrieking up into the darkness above. The hoard around her joined in forming a horrific cacophony of screams. As the screams died the three Xenos guarding the Queen approached Samus.

It was then Samus noticed something peculiar, as the Xenos approached her an area of armour around their waist shifted exposing the dark greenish grey flesh underneath. Out from the gap fell a phallic Organ similar to a human penis but as long as Samus's forearm.

Samus's look of confusion didn't last long as it was soon replaced by shock as the closest of the three grabbed her neck and lifted her off the ground.

Samus hung face to face with the Xeno, her legs dangling a couple feet above the floor. She clawed at the beasts grip on her throat, gasping for air as it began to tighten. The creatures second limb reached around to Samus's back.

Starting at the base of her neck and going down, the taloned hand lightly caressed her back sending a chill down her spine. Finally ending on its target the claw stopped as it bounced off the rim of a hole eaten away by acidic blood. Samus felt the Alien's sharp talon sit against her bare skin for a moment, it's cold sharp point digging into her soft skin. She felt the clawed finger curl its way under her suit and quickly yanked.

The talon caught itself on the edge of the hole and in one swift movement shredded the back of her suit. With its back torn to ribbons the zero suit released its skin tight fit around Samus and fell to the floor, revealing her naked body.

Without warning a second Xeno gripped Samus by her waist and slammed himself deep inside her rear. Pain shot up Samus's back but before she could recoil from it; the first Xeno slammed it's now fully erect organ into Samus's pussy.

Samus nearly passed out from the shock, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Her body instinctively jerked, and her arms hung in the air as her fingers twitched.

All she felt was pain, her body heating up to uncomfortable levels as she screamed.

The Xenos were unrelenting as they thrusted again, and again. Their speed increased causing Samus to bounce in mid air.

She could feel the full length of the Xenos within her now as they pounded her abdomen from inside her.

The rest of the hive watched on; chittering in amusement as the last guard awaited its turn.

Samus could hardly register what was happening, her already scattered thoughts turned to mush in her brain. All she knew was feeling. Her screams softened to moans as the first wave of pain faded.

She panted heavily as to keep her from passing out from the Aliens assault. Her vision blurred with pooling tears as a thin layer of sweat coated her body.

The awaiting Xeno shrieked impatiently and grabbed Samus by her ponytail, yanking her head toward it.

In response the first Xeno began to descend towards the ground shifting the trio horizontale. The first Xeno now lay fully on its back with Samus on top of it while the second Xeno knelt behind them. Neither slowed down while they shifted positions.

This gave the awaiting Xeno its chance. Keeping its grip of Samus, the Xeno straddled above it's laying brother making Samus come face to face with its oversized sex organ. Samus could hardly see through the tears as the creature forced her open jaw over its swollen member. She gagged as the creature pushed itself deeper down her throat, drool leaking from her stuffed mouth.

Muffled moans and wet slaps drowned out all other noise. The scent of alien pharaohmoans mixing with human sweat was the only thing Samus could smell; it was intoxicating. As the pain of the creatures faded it was replaced with pleasures Samus had never felt before.

There was something to the way the Aliens violated her that made Samus overcome with ecstasy. The putrid taste of the Aliens member became the most delicious thing that had ever entered her mouth, suckling it with every thrust as she began to crave more.

The Xeno in her backside gave on final push as it exploded inside her, filling her with its thick seed. Next came the one below her, their combined fluids stuffed Samus till her guts felt as if they were to burst.

Samus's insides were on fire as the Aliens seed rushed through her like hot lava. Her body convulsed in response releasing a garbled squeal as she climaxed.

Her body fell limp as the two Xenos pulled themselves out of her holes, releasing an overflow of a pale green slimy liquid mixed with her own.

However the third Xeno was far from done with her. The Xeno pulled itself out of Samus's mouth, clearing her throat long enough to cough out a mixture of fluids. Her chest heaved as she took in gasps of foggy air.

The Xeno rose to its full height and grasped Samus by the head, its hand fully covering her sweaty panting face. It's fingers had wrapped around to the back of her skull, interweaving it's talons with her matted golden hair.

The creature dragged Samus, her body flipping to its back as she was pulled away by her head and bent over an oversized egg like structure.

The Xeno released Samus's head allowing her to breath again. She lay on her back, her head dangling upside down as the Xeno turned to face her again.

Samus knew what was about to happen and sucked in as much air as she could before the Xeno rammed itself back down her throat. Her body jerked at the force of the insertion but soon relaxed as the thrusts continued.

Strings of drool clinged to the Alien as it slid back and forth through her jaw. She wanted more trying to moan for more through the lake of saliva which now pooled in the top of her jaw. However all that escaped her mouth was gurgles and gags as the overflowing drool leaked down her face.

Samus spread her dangling legs wide as to invite the other guards back in; thick green seed leaking from her inflamed orifices and splattering onto the floor below.

To her relief the Xenos responded as the two plunged themselves back inside. One Xeno climbed on top and wrapped itself around her, while the second just grabbed her legs as if they were handles and dove in deep.

Their thrusting members forced copious amounts of the Alien seed from her insides, either shooting out of where they came or up into her stomach. However what was lost would soon be replaced.

The Xeno in her mouth finally came filling her throat. A slimy concoction of fluids shot out Samus's nostrils while the rest pooled in her mouth or flowed down her esophagus. Her eyes fluttered as they began to roll back once more, unable to breath as her airways filled with Xenos ejaculant.

The Xeno pulled away from Samus, seed spewing from her gaping mouth in its wake. Instinct took over as Samus began to cough and gag, her spine arching as her stomach convulsed and she vomited its contents. The only thing in her stomach as well as most parts of her insides was the collective Xeno seed which now spilled down her face and formed a puddle of fluids below her.

With her airways now clear Samus breathed deeply, the first exhale filling a bubble of spit over her mouth.

Samus lay there as the other two Xenos continued. Her whole body rocked with in Rhythm with theirs. She felt the fluids which rolled down her face begin to seep into her dangling hair, her pony tail had been released at some point allowing her unkempt hair to hang freely.

Her vision had been completely lost due to the amount of caked on seed which coated the upper half of her face. Her only notable feeling outside the penetrating Aliens was the hot breath of the first Xeno atop her; which caressed her neck between the creatures movements.

She soon felt the creatures hand clasp around her throat and begin to lift her head up to face it.

Samus could feel the alien seed still within her throat get shot down her esophagus as the creature tightened its grip, slowly closing her windpipe.

Her weak arms reached for her face to clear her eyes. With shaking swipes and flicks of her wrists, globs of Alien seed was flung across the chamber. She couldn't even care about being choked, her mind was filled with nothing but pure ecstasy.

If this was how she was to die then she wouldn't resist. All she wanted to do was see the creature.

Finally, with her eyes clear she stared directly into the creatures domed face. She could even see the faintest hints of eye sockets behind it.

She was now face to face with the creature trading breaths as it huffed black smoke that Samus would inhale as her last gasps of breath.

Her tongue lolling from her mouth, Samus reached for the creatures head as black spots began to form in her vision.

She caressed the Xenos elongated skull as she croaked for her last ounces of life. A weak smile forming as her eyes began to roll back again.

The Xeno gave one final thrust as it came again, the force of which broke the egg structure below them and sent the limp shaking body of Samus back to the floor.

The Xeno released its grip on Samus as it rose from the ground.

The Xeno behind Samus however was still inside her anus. Her whole lower body still hung in the air by the Xeno as it continued it's assault.

Once the first Xeno was clear the second pulled Samus towards it.

Samus now lay upside down on her neck still in a daze as her body was lifted vertical. Her head and arms seemed to disappear into the fog. Atop was the Xeno now positioned side saddle over her lower half. One of its taloned feet stood upon Samus's head while it still held on to her dangling legs.

Samus barley had the strength to moan, her jaw lay slack against the floor leaking saliva and seed, her fingers twitched occasionally, she didn't even know she was still alive.

Again the creature above her gave a final grunt as her backside overflowed with the Aliens fluids, her body convulsed wildly one last time and the Xeno released her. For a moment Samus disappeared beneath the fog, her body lying in a crumpled sticky heap. That was until a clawed hand reached down and pulled her unconscious body to its knees by her tangled and matted hair.

Her head hung low; fluids leaking from her slack jaw mouth and nostrils. The Xeno which held her dragged her body back to before the Queen's throne, a trail of slick human and Xenos ejaculant left in their wake.

Once before his Queen; the Xeno released Samus again causing her to fall face first into the floor. Her body lay there below the Queen; shaky and weak as if she was a newborn doe. The Queen could tell Samus had survived this leg of the ordeal. This was good; she needed the girl alive for the rebirth of her hive. However first insemination had to be completed. The Queen shrieked again in celebration; the rest of the hive would join in resulting in an ear bleeding chorus to echo through the chamber and throughout the entirety of the station.

Once the shrill cacophony of screams subsided, two of the smaller Xenos collected Samus. Grabbing her again by her biceps and began dragged her off down another passageway. The remaining Xenos; minus the Queen and her guards trailed behind Samus's captors.

The passage descended even deeper into the hive. As they marched onward the hive slowly began to change around them. The air felt warmer as if the sun rose within the darkness, The fog became thicker forming an opec greenish grey lake, and the walls became more liquified the further they trekked. The dark organic material oozed downward as the walls tried to retain their shape, almost like too wet clay.

The ooze splatted from the ceiling and slid down the walls forming a shallow pool nearly half a foot deep.

It was still impossible to see the stations original walls as the substance was too thick, nevertheless the hive felt like its own world truly alien to nature.

Samus was dragged through the mud like sludge with little resistance. It clung to Samus like hot glue; coating her lower body and holding resulting in stretchy tendrils connecting Samus to the ooze as the Xenos tore them apart.

Oddly enough the ooze did not cling to the Xenos, it hardly even stuck to them; sliding off their exoskeletons like melted snow.

Finally the group reached their destination. It was the Drones were to have their turn.

The chamber was less than a fourth the size of the throne room, and was more of a pit with its connecting tunnels being almost twelve feet off ground level. Several tunnels dug off in every direction; each spewing the black ooze and fog.

The floor of the pit was coated with the ooze although it was difficult to see as the fog practically filled the entirety of the pit, ending a couple feet below the tunnels.

Without hesitation the Xenos tossed Samus into the pit. Her body vanished beneath fog the only proof she was down there was a wet slap of her body colliding with the ooze. She laid there for a moment; face down in the muck. She slowly began to sink; parts of her body disappearing beneath before she touched what was originally the ground. Drones descended the walls; like tree climbing lizards, surrounding Samus.

The dozen Xenos reached the ground and all stood still; the waited for who was to take the first move. Then the first lunged towards Samus, the rest of the joining the charge in quick succession. The first Drone grabbed Samus's leg and began to pull her towards it until a second Xeno grabbed her arm and pulled in the opposing direction. Drones clambered over each other to grab ahold of Samus and take her for their own.

Samus's unconscious body was pulled in every direction; squelching and splattering in the ooze like a pig in a mud pit. Until one Drone triumphed over the rest and yanked her away by her leg. Samus flew from the grips of the Drone mob before landing before the victor.

Wasting no time the Drone flipped Samus on to her back and mounted her front; plunging its throbbing sex organ deep within hers. Although still oncontius; Samus's inner walls clenched tightly around the Xeno as every thrust became more violent.

It wasn't long before more Xenos joined in; two grabbed her by the throat and began to fight over who got to go inside her jaw. Others scrambled for anywhere they could infuse the seed. The drones were a lot smaller than the Guards allowing multiple Xenos to enter Samus though the same hole.

Her mouth was stretched wide to the point of almost splitting her lips as three Xenos fought over who could get the deepest down her throat.

Her chest instinctively heaved as garbled coughs launched slurries of fluid out the spaces in her jaw. Some even having to leak out her nostrils as to not suffocate and drown in her own drool.

Her lower half had been turned to its side as for more Xenos to enter her rear. More fought for supremacy over who was to conquer her anus leaving her thighs and abdomen scratched and bruised. None were able to remove the first Xeno to claim Samus as it wrapped itself around her; its face nearly buried in her slop covered, bodacious chest.

Instead one Xeno squeezed itself in past it brother as deep as it could; lifting one of Samus's legs up to use as a brace. The ooze rose with her leg leaving various thick ropes of material. It almost made her look like a harpsichord.

Whichever Xenos failed to claim a spot we're cast aside by their brood mates and we're forced to wait their turn.

The Drones onslaught would continue for hours before Samus woke up. Releasing a low moan; as she attempted to open her eyes only to realize they had been sealed shut. The black muck she still had on her face had hardened into a thick black shell which invaded her entire face. Although her mouth and nose were left exposed by the Xenos.

But her face wasn't the only part of her body she felt had been covered by the ooze. In fact apart from her mouth, hair, chest, ass, and crotch, her entire body had been wrapped in the hives hardening shell.

Although she couldn't see them; she still felt the Xenos inside her.

She felt at least three ram there ways deep into her slack hanging jaw. Her body jostled irregularly to the rhythm of the multiple other beasts which made her insides the home of their hot organs.

She heard her breasts make wet slaps as they collided with a Xeno who stood atop her. It's erect member sat directly between her breasts as it gently thrust through them. Shortly after that the beast released its seed causing the thick pale green liquid to coat her chest and neck.

Despite the creatures size in comparison to the Guards it felt as if they released buckets of its genetic material on top of Samus as the hot slime embraced her shelled curves causing them to glisten in what little light found its way this deep within the hive.

The feelings of pleasure and ecstasy from her time with the Guards returned to her as she continued to squeak and moan from the Xenos assault.

Her tongue swirled around each member inside her jaw; cleaning whatever residue upon them and swallowed. Realizing Samus was awake did little to faze the Xenos already inside her, however many awaited their next chance to unload into her.

It was then her mouth was filled again as the now four Xenos inside pumped their fluids consecutively and pulled away. She felt stuffed to the ears as the overflowing seed filled her esophagus once more. As the slimy liquid flowed down to her stomach she coughed once more; sending whatever was left either out her mouth or nose before breathing again.

Her breath hitched upon her first full gasp of air after passing out causing hiccups to randomly occur as she sucked down the foggy alien atmosphere of the hive.

Finally for the first time in what felt like an eternity Samus tried to sit up, however, she found herself glued to the floor by ooze. She wiggled and writhed like a hog in a mud pit unable to break free.

That was until Samus felt gnarled hands snake there way through the ooze to grip her wrists. Slowly; once the claws had gotten a grip around her slender forearms, they began to lift her up out of the muck. Or so she thought as Samus never felt the black tar like ooze leave her arms. Instead it moved in tandem with them; seemingly flowing upward as her arms were lifted over her head.

The other drones quickly realized what the other was doing and quickly pulled out of Samus's quivering body. For a brief moment the orgy had come to a halt as Samus felt to more hands grip her ankles.

However instead of lifting her up the new pair of hands held her down; bracing like anchors while her body was lifted from the muck by her arms.

Samus produced a low moan as she was lifted; craving more of their alien cocks. Strings of saliva slid from her mouth while alien seed dripped out every Orishas.

"Why had they stopped?" She wondered finally able to produce a complete thought.

"P-please… come b-back…"

"Don't… s-stop now… I-I need… you…"

She begged through the faintest of whispers as her arms were strung up to the roof of the chamber by her captors. The ooze stretched from her arms forming a tight bond with the roof.

The Xenos has made Samus into a pillar in the center of the chamber. Her arms outstretched towards the ceiling; hidden within the black oozes quickly hardening shell.

Her legs had been fused to the ground too by the ooze; her knees bent just enough to that her torso could lean forward. Her head instinctively hung low; her slick golden hair falling in front of her masked as if to hide it from the world.

"Please… f-fuck… me…"

She begged again through shaky breaths.

"Please… please… please…"

She repeated over and over and over again, pleading with the Xenos like her life depended on it.

And then finally her cries had been answered as a Xeno dug its claws into her hair. It's bladed talons interweaving with her greasy golden locks before gripping tightly and yanking her head back.

Samus's face was directed to roof now but she could hear the Xeno hissing right next to her. She tilted her head slightly toward the sound reaching out with her tongue.

The very tip of her tongue licked the side of the creatures face before quickly returning to her mouth. For an instant Samus felt the soft squishy skin of the Xeno before reaching the rim of its domed skull.

Samus felt the tip of her tongue begin burn due to a drop of the Xenos saliva she collected. She could hear a faint sizzle as the single drop ate away a hole on the edge of her tongue. It was no bigger than a pin prick however it went through like it was nothing.

The pain only heightened Samus's need for the Aliens members again. Even their spit treated her like its plaything.

Samus could feel the Xenos throbbing member inches away from her rear as the Xeno wrapped itself around her. It's other hand found itself at her waist before finding its way up to her chest.

A shiver shot up her spine as the Xenos talons left her shell to touch her soft pink skin. The Xeno clutched one of her breasts like a grip as it slide its huge sex organ between her cheeks.

A crooked smile formed on Samus's face as her tongue lolled from her open mouth.

"Y-yes… yes p-please…PLE-"

This time she was cut off as the Xeno rammed itself inside her with full force. The first thrust was nearly enough to break Samus free from her binds but she couldn't care less

"Oh god yes!... YES THANK YOU! THANK YOU!!"

Her please turned to cries as the Xenos thrusts became faster and its grip tightened. It wasn't long before more Xenos continued their duties.

One came in from the front; charging their way inside Samus while fighting off its brood members.

"More! More! Fill me up!"

Samus cried out, her words fading out to guttural groans.

Another climbed its way down Samus's pillar arriving with its throbbing member inches before her face.

Samus could smell the Xenos scent and instinctively engulfed its member like it she was starving. She forced herself to swallow it all; her face colliding with the base in a matter of seconds. The Xeno pulled back and wrapped its legs around Samus's head before slamming back towards her.

Samus's head snapped back from the force before quickly being yanked back by the Xenos powerful legs. She never even registered the pain as her head was under the beasts constant barrage.

"Finally" She thought.

* * *

Over time the chamber stank with Xenos seed as one after another every member of the hive got their turn with Samus. Days could have gone by, months, even years; time lost all meaning as all she cared about was them. To Samus the hive was all she would ever know.

The orgy had finally come to an end leaving Samus in a state of pure ecstasy and intoxication. The last of the drones had finished with her nearly an hour ago and she was still panting like a dog. She had not eaten, she had not slept, she hasn't even opened her eyes since they brought her down here.

All she did was breed.

By this point the pillar she was tapped in had coated her entire body minus her mouth. The black ooze had hardened forming a thick cocoon around her.

The cocoon was formed from the hardened shells that coated Samus's body making her into a living statue. However the cocoon had also altered Samus's shape to almost resemble her Xeno captors. A ribbed exoskeleton grew overtop her chest while her arms stretched to boney slender shapes. The hint of a tail buried behind her disappeared into the floor. And finally the most striking change had been the long cone shape which had formed behind the back of her skull.

Samus couldn't feel a single part of her body, it was as if she had melted away into the warmth of the cocoon. All she could feel was the cocoon periodically constrict to gain a tighter fit.

It was then she heard someone enter the chamber. Out from the shadows walked two of the Queen's Guard. She could recognize their sent and instinctively she began to drool. Unbenounced to her the Xenos carried a large egg similar to the one she was bred on back in the throne room all those days ago.

The egg was darker in colour to the others from the throne room. It's shell was also sleeker almost looking like the skull of the Queen.

The two guards stopped a few feet before Samus and lowered the egg to the ground. She didn't have the strength to even beg for the guards to use her, the most she could muster was a crooked and weary smile.

It was then the top of the egg folded open into four points. A sickening creaking sound emerged as the skin like flaps folded open.

And before Samus could even realize what was happening; the creature jumped out.

Within seconds of ejecting itself from the egg the bony arachnid, far darker in colour to the corpse Samus found before; latched itself to Samus's face.

It's eight skeletal legs dug into the cocoon to tightly wrap themselves around Samus's Skull. It's tail did the same; cracking the shell around her neck to dig its way inside and coil around her throat, contracting as it did so as to slowly choke Samus.

Her vision was spotty; white flashes danced across the blackness that was her sealed eyelids. Her mouth and nostrils were covered by the creature, she attempted to breathe deeper but the cocoon constructed again giving her lungs no room to expand.

The creatures gip continued to tighten as fluid began to pour down and fill her mouth and nostrils. She felt like she was drowning, her lungs filled with fluid as the creature forced its final implants inside her. She felt her throat expand as the implants slid to her stomach.

The last audible sounds Samus made were the forced soft and muffled gulps of her throat as the creature helped her suck down what it laid. And soon enough she passed out.

* * *

Samus awoke to a warm darkness, she felt as if she were floating in the vast depths of the ocean. Alone.

Although seemingly underwater she had no need to breath. In fact the same water around her she felt within, as if she was becoming one with the water.

Her naked form drifting through a sea of thoughts. She heard faint voices incomprehensible to her which faded and died.

She felt at peace, no emotions, no memories, nothing, her mind was empty.

She could barely create a single thought in her mind. She simply refused as she knew it would break her peace.

Samus relaxed letting the liquid voices overtake her as she felt as if she was melting into the water.

"Welcome my child."

A soft voice entered her head. It sounded female and was comforting.

"Hello?" She responded. Although she never opened her mouth to speak, she knew whoever she was speaking to could hear her, she felt its presence in her mind

The voice spoke. "Samus Aran; saviour of our hive I welcome you to your new home"

"Saviour?" Samus replied.

"Yes, you may not understand yet but you will."

"Who are you?" Samus Asked the voice.

"We met in the material realm before. I've been given many names from many species, but in your tongue you would call me Queen."

It took a moment for her mind to focus but Samus quickly realized who she was speaking to; the Queen of the hive. The largest of the Xenos she met in the throne room.

"How are you speaking to me?" Samus asked a tinge of fear in her voice.

"Do not fret my child you are safe. As for how we are communicating; you have joined the hive mind of my brood. You are currently evolving into the next step In our species evolution. You are our hives saviour."

Samus's already fractured mind began to fill with questions. She didn't know how to respond, a part of her wanted to break free from this Xenos grasp while the rest wanted to learn more.

Finally she broke the silence.

"How am I your saviour?"

"In the time before my brood I was nothing but an embryo of my old hive, laying dormant within one of our species reproductive carriers. Members of your species abducted my carrier and took them aboard this metallic hive. They were curious of what we were. That was their mistake, my carrier impregnated a host with me and once I reached maturity this hive would become mine."

Samus could already begin to piece the story together.

"Soon I began to collect future hosts. Some would be consumed in order to create the organic material for the early beginnings of the hive. The rest were left to be impregnated. As the sole member of my species on-board I would become the Queen of my own hive thus I could create more carriers to birth my brood."

Surprisingly Samus hung off every word spoken by the Queen, completely overlooking how she had massacred everyone Samus was sent to save to create the Xeno infestation. The Queens words melted in Samus's thoughts, keeping her entranced on every word.

"Soon the whole hive was ours, but sadly our golden age was not meant to last. Soon we ran out of hosts and thus every bit of organic material was precious. Every drop of blood, every flake of skin, all of it needed to keep the hive alive. But when it was gone our fate was sealed, soon we would all die off and my brood would be no more. That was until you arrived."

It was then Samus could feel the Queens presence grow stronger in her mind as if it held her in a warm embrace.

"At first I thought you would be consumed, we couldn't use you as a host as all the carriers had died off. But your material would give me the strength to board your vessel and take it to salvation, However plans changed. I witnessed your prowess in battle against my Drones and after examining samples of your DNA my brood recovered I spun a new plan."

Samus knew what the Queen was talking about, her hybrid DNA makeup was no ordinary human.

" I modified my Pretorians with human DNA and once my Drones reclaimed you I had them implant our genetics. I knew you would be unable to resist their modified pheromones and just for good measure I had my Drones implant more."

The Queen continued. " And now we welcome you as one of our own. Using the last of my strength I birthed our royal carrier to fulfill your transformation. Soon you shall become what I never could, you are our broods next step in evolution, my greatest creation. My child you are to become our saviour and lead our brood to conquer the stars."

Samus remained silent as she processed everything the Queen said. She could already feel the process happening, her mind began to slip away as her body disappeared into the blankness of the hive mind.

Again she fought with herself; some of her mind could not accept what was happening, it was horrific. However those voices quickly faded away into nothingness and she made up her mind.

She would be lying to herself if this wasn't what she wanted. The old Samus would never have succumbed to this mindset but that Part of her was long dead.

After everything she had been though with these creatures all she wanted was to join them. Become them.

"You've already made up your mind haven't you? Already our genetics flow in tandem with yours.

Do you wish to surrender yourself to us? To cast your former life away? To become us?."

"Y-yes… M-my… Queen…" Samus agreed, as the last few thoughts of doubt left her mind never to be seen again all that remained was her new self.

Her mind relaxed as it was slowly taken apart. Every memory, every opinion, every thought, every emotion, it all faded into the hive mind. Nothing mattered anymore, not her mission not her friends or family, not even her enemy's.

Her old life dissolved away as Samus gave in to the hive mind.

"Just relax my child, relax and join us as one. Join the brood and await rebirth."

Samus felt her body be disassembled and reassembled on the molecular level over and over again. However none of it felt painful. Instead it felt like she was in a deep sleep and yet still continuous.

She felt her bones stretch and split and new muscles build and grow. Her skin hardened to a thick exoskeleton as a green film grew over her eyes, Her spine rose past her shoulders for a moment as new virtiabre grew down past her hips. Her blood felt hot as it flowed across her new form, while new alien organs grew within. Her feet split into several bladed claws while her fingers grew to sharp slender points.

Samus finally understood the Queen. Samus was their savior; they were her savior. And with that her rebirth was complete.

* * *

The cocoon hissed and cracked as clouds of green gas began to escape its interior. Milky green ooze seeped its way through and formed a slick puddle of slime below it. As the gas and fluid left; the cocoon slowly deflated, revealing a faint outline of the occupant.

The cocoon continued to split and crack revealing its slimy occupant and allowing them to slowly slide out. Her face was the first to break free releasing a garbled hiss as green slime shot from her mouth along with a long exhale of smoky black breath. Soon enough the cocoons brittle shell had split enough and the occupants body slumped to the floor.

Samus caught her fall landing on her hands and knees. Her new form was slick with alien liquids causing her carapass to glisten in the faint light that pierced the hives organic ceiling.

Her jaws chittered as she took her first shaky breaths. Black plumes of smoke exhaled though bladed teeth. Green acidic drool slid down her lolling pointed black tongue and dripped into the slime. Her whole body was shaking as her strength was yet to return. Her boney tail floated above the ground; swaying from right to left before curling beside her. Its bladed tip ending beside her domed head.

Her back shook like a dog; flinging the leftover residue off her body causing her four new vertical spines to shift slightly. Samus could see the reflection of her reassembled skull in the slimy puddle before her. It resembled an emagimation of her old helmet and the skull of the Queen.

The back of her skull stretched a foot back with sharp curved points protruding on either side. It's green dome covered her sunken eye sockets and ended right above her exposed jaw. Breathing tubes imbedded themselves in her cheeks and fed back to bulbous shapes where her ears used to be.

Once Samus felt she had the strength; she pushed off the ground with her clawed hands and slowly rose to her feet.

Her new digitigrade legs bounced at the knees as she began to stand upright. She was taller, nearly eleven feet; slightly taller her brothers; the Pretorians who first bred her. She stood fully erect now as she once did instead of hunched like her brood mates, the last of the slime leaked off her body from every nook and crevice.

Finally on her feet Samus could examine her new form better. It appeared to be a mix of her old armours silhouette and that of her brood mates. Aside from the helmet like skull, her shoulders were bulbous and round as well as her new broad chest with breasts exposed.

Her legs and tail were all matches from the brood. Both her new hands and feet ended in sharp talons, her arms were well muscled and coated in armour plating, her back sported four cylindrical spines, and her new tail stretched to twice her length; ending in a dagger's tip.

Samus was the perfect hybrid of her old self and that of her brood. She shrieked into the air in enthusiasm over her rebirth. She felt like this was who she was always meant to be. Her old life and its weak form were nothing to her now, unable to be compared to her new elegance and beauty.

The shriek echoed throughout the hive alerting her new brood mates of her awakening. several shrieks came back in response. What was once incomprehensible screams to Samus she could finally understand as the voices of her brood called for her.

"Join us sister."

Samus effortlessly climbed out of the pit; her dagger like talons anchored her to the hive walls. Upon reaching the top; Samus sunk to all fours and quickly crawled her way through the tunnels to the throne room.

Unlike in her past life Samus knew everywhere in the hive. Thanks to the hive mind she had connected too; she could pick the exact path to wherever she needed to go without a second thought.

She re-entered the throne room where she was bred, basking in the pale green hue of the stations overgrown lights, revealing her new form in all its alien beauty. Before her stood the last few members of her brood huddled around their Queen. The Queen hung from the walls in a lifeless state, Samus knew she was gone. She noticed how the members of her brood had dwindled to less than half of what she knew before her rebirth. She felt their absence through The hive mind which saddened her greatly.

Samus coued and bowed her head as she approached her Queen. The Drones turned to face Samus and cleared a path for her. The Queens three Pretorians still stood on either side of her corpse, their heads lowered. the Guards raised her heads as they saw Samus approach and kneel before the fallen Queen.

"Our mother has fallen silent sister, she used the last of her energy to craft you. You are her greatest creation, and it is in you she saw our future."

Samus never saw who spoke but she knew it was one of the Pretorians through the hive mind.

The Pretorians descended from the Queen's throne and began to nuzzle Samus as she rose from her bow. She brushed her hands over their skulls, running them down their smooth carapasses as they surrounded her.

"Then kneel." Samus spoke through the hive mind to her brood, hissing in her new alien tongue as she turned to face the Drones.

"Kneel before your new Queen."

the Drones bowed their heads to Samus as her Pretorians skreiched up towards the hive ceiling. Samus's new life purpose had finally come to her. She was to be the Queen of her brood; the mother of her new family.


End file.
